Amazingly Insane, Insanely Amazing
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Once, this insane guy fell in love with this amazing girl, and she sorta loved him back- though she'd never admit it...


**xD**

So once, there was this guy.

He was an insane guy- he'd been told a million times before that he was crazy, a madman, and even a maniac. He had bright green eyes and crazy orange hair.

Yet he knew it was true, for he met this amazing girl once, and he fell for her. The amazing girl had brown hair and adorable brown eyes. This made him insane because the amazing girl was from a completely different 'social class,' or so his brother called it.

This amazing girl was a princess- a real, live princess. And yet he was just the ex-Hatter's eldest son. But this did not stop the insane guy.

The amazing girl took notice of him every once in a while because she kind of liked him- he wasn't like other guys. The other ones who did whatever they could to get her attention; the other guys who touched her every chance they got. The insane guy kept his distance, yet was always looking at the amazing girl.

One day, the insane guy talked to the amazing girl. He stuttered and choked on his words, but she just took his hand and told him she was glad to meet him.

And so from there on, the insane guy and the amazing girl became good friends.

That friendship didn't last long. But, they didn't break off the friendship- they took it further. Soon, they were considered boyfriend and girlfriend.

The insane guy decided to take a chance, and he kissed the amazing girl. She enjoyed it- oh she enjoyed it very much- but the insane guy thought he made a mistake and he ran away from her.

The year after, the amazing girl's sister became the Queen. She banished the insane guy from the kingdom just as he was getting ready to return to his love.

A few years later, the amazing girl became the Queen of her sister's kingdom after the sister made too many mistakes. Her hair turned white as she took the position of White Queen. The insane guy returned, keeping his distance from the amazing Queen, yet becoming her Hatter.

The amazing Queen didn't recognize the insane Hatter at first- he was just another person of her court. It was understandable, though. She had tons of work to do as the new Queen.

He talked to her one day, though, and she immediately remembered those bright green eyes and the crazy orange hair. She excused them both from the room they were in and took the insane guy outside, studying his face.

She told him that he owed her a kiss- he ran away from the first one. At this, the insane Hatter smiled and kissed her quickly and went to turn away, but the amazing Queen pulled him back down and kissed him once more.

The insane Hatter invited the amazing Queen to a party- it was a huge party, one his family held every year at Hightopps. This was the first year she had ever gone and she was very excited.

They spent the whole party dancing together until the amazing Queen grew tired and climbed back onto her horse's back.

The amazing Queen's sister had grown angry and attacked the Queen and her boyfriend's party. The sister stole to crown and the Vorpal Sword, taking the amazing Queen out of power which meant the insane Hatter was no longer a Hatter.

The insane guy's whole family was killed off and he went even more insane. The amazing girl was forced to put him in the dungeon of her palace for fear that he'd kill everyone in her kingdom in a matter of minutes.

The insane guy got a little saner, but was banished from the castle by the amazing girl's sister.

Over years, the insane guy and the amazing girl were separated even more. He was out fighting for his former Queen while she was waiting for her brave Champion to return.

When their brave Champion did return, the amazing girl's kingdom was hopeful. They knew they'd get their other Queen back soon.

The brave Champion with blonde hair and brown eyes met the insane guy and fell for him, sticking by his side no matter how much he told her to get the newly found Vorpal Sword to the amazing girl. He kept telling the brave Champion that she was to slay the Jabberwocky in order to return the amazing girl to her throne.

She, the brave Champion, denied it repeatedly, saying she could not slay anything. That was until she left the insane guy at the amazing girl's sister's palace for dead- under his command. The brave Champion rode the frumious Bandersnatch all the way to the amazing girl's palace.

It was said that the brave Champion then fell for the amazing girl as well, but it was never proven to anyone. The amazing girl took the brave Champion under her wing, secretly hoping the girl would be her Champion in the end.

The next night- right after the amazing girl tried to convince the brave Champion that she needed to slay the beast- the insane guy returned to the amazing girl's palace after narrowly escaping his own beheading. But the brave Champion unknowing got in the way of the insane guy and amazing girl's reunion. The brave Champion flirted with the insane guy, oblivious to the love he already had that was standing right behind her.

The amazing girl grew jealous and avoided her brave Champion and insane guy at all costs. She wanted so badly for the brave Champion to actually be the Champion, but she couldn't stand the idea of being replaced.

The night before the Frabjous Day, after the insane guy tried to persuade the brave Champion one last time, he visited the amazing girl.

She was furious, crossing her arms and turning her back, seeing as she was convinced he had cheated on her with her own Champion. She yelled at him, but he stayed quiet and let her shout. He knew she would stop and end up in tears- she couldn't yell at anyone.

And his suspicions were confirmed- she fell into his arms, crying, apologizing, kissing him, everything. She was trying to remember him. His hair was cut and his eyes had lost their spark. Only then did the amazing girl ask about her brave Champion.

The insane guy started stuttering and the amazing girl went crazy again. She told him she would forgive everything he ever did, but she couldn't stand a liar. So he told her the truth, and she believed him. They fell in love once more, and held each other in their arms all night long.

The next day- the Frabjous Day- surprised them. They went to the Chess Board Battlefield, nervous for the brave Champion. She won- she defeated the Jabberwocky- and the amazing girl became the amazing Queen she once was. She banished her sister out of anger, and regretted it seconds later.

The insane guy became the insane Hatter once more and he began to dance his Futterwacken dance. The amazing Queen swayed in time to the music, happy to see him happy.

The amazing Queen took a small vial and filled it with the Jabberwocky's blood. She gave it to the brave Champion, thanking her, offering her a way home…if she wanted it. The amazing Queen- sorry for her accusations- caressed the brave Champions face and went to stand with her wonderful friends.

She watched as the guy said goodbye to his newly acquired friends, no longer jealous.

The insane Hatter said good-bye to his friend, realizing how sad he really was to see her go. He thought of her as a sister of sorts, since he had lost his own.

Years later, the amazing Queen handed the throne down to her most trusted Lady in Waiting- who no one knew existed. She was an eccentric Queen, always happy and willing to help- just like her former Queen.

The amazing girl only ever told the insane Hatter why she did that- she did it so she could be with him. And so the insane Hatter resigned from his position.

So, more years later, the amazing girl and the insane guy got married. They had two beautiful children (both boys) and lived in a place once called Hightopps.

The amazing girl was happy- she got to have her love without 'royal' complications and she had her family with her all the time. So the amazing girl looked around her one day while the whole family was sitting in the living room.

And she thought to herself- _I am one lucky woman, getting all this._

The insane guy was happy- his Clan was to live on, he had the love of his life with him, and two beautiful children. So the insane guy looked around him one day while the whole family was sitting in the living room.

And he thought to himself- _I am one hell of a lucky man._

But it was one thought that the two had in common- _I'd go through it all again- it was an amazingly insane, insanely amazing adventure._

And a little more than 15 years later, the insane guy's son grew up.

**_So once, there__ was another guy._**

**_He was an insane guy- he'd been told a million times before that he was crazy, a madman, and even a maniac. He had bright green eyes and crazy orange hair._**

**_Yet he knew it was true, for he met this amazing girl once, and he fell for her. The amazing girl had brown hair and adorable brown eyes. This made him insane because the amazing girl was from a completely different 'social class,' or so his brother called it._**

**_This amazing girl was a princess- a real, live princess. And yet he was just the ex-Hatter's eldest son. But this did not stop the insane guy..._**


End file.
